True Love
by chaceu
Summary: Impian Siwon adalah menjadi seorang bintang. Dan saat impiaanya itu tercapai akankah dia dapan mempertahankan cintanya dengan yeojachingu-nya Eun Hye. Atau malah hanya akan berakhir begitu saja.
1. Ringkasan

**RINGKASAN**

Eun hye dan Siwon telah saling mengenal dari sejak SD, hubungan mereka hanya sebatas sahabat masa kecil. Sampai pada suatu hari Siwon mulai memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Eun Hye. Saat Eun Hye berusia 16 dan Siwon 17, Siwon mengajak Eun Hye ke sebuah pantai yang tidak jauh dari rumah mereka. Saat itulah Siwon mulai menyatakan perasaanya pada Eun Hye. Siwon memberikan hadiah botol kecil yang berisi dua ekor kunang-kunang pada Eun Hye. Saat itu pun Siwon menyatakan bahwa dia menyukai Eun Hye dari sejak pertama mereka masih kecil hingga sampai saat ini. Eun Hye kaget dengan pernyataan Siwon tetapi sekaligus senang dengan pengakuannya itu. Karena sebenarnya Eun Hye pun menyukai Siwon sejak dulu. Eun Hye menerima pengakuan Siwon dan berkata "Dasar bodoh aku telah lama menunggu mu mengatakan itu. Mengapa kau lama sekali untuk menyadari nya." Mereka pun sejak saat itu mulai berpacaran.

Kini Siwon dan Eun Hye telah berpacaran selama dua tahun, mereka bersekolah di SMA Kirin sekolah seni ternama di Korea. Siwon dan Eun Hye terpilih masuk sekolah tersebut karena keahlian mereka dibidang seni. Siwon memiliki bakat seni menyanyi dan breakdance. Sedang Eun Hye berbakat dalam bidang musik salah satu keahliannya adalah bermain biola dan piano. Sekolah seni Kirin mencetak banyak aktris dan seniman sukses di Korea dan bahkan sampai terkenal di manca negara.

Siwon memiliki mimpi menjadi seorang bintang terkenal, dia berlatih keras dan selalu mengikuti berbagai lomba dan menjadi juara. Impiannya kemudian menjadi nyata saat ada seorang pencari bakat datang kesekolah mereka dan tidak sengaja melihat Siwon yang sedang berlatih di ruang auditorium. Saat itulah mister Kim sang pencari bakat menawarkan Siwon untuk bergabung dengan SM Entertaiment. Tapi apa yang akan terjadi pada hubungan Siwon dengan Eun Hye setelah Siwon terkenal dan mendapatkan popularitas.


	2. part 1

**True Love**

**Part I**

**Author: chaceu**

**Disclamer:**

Semua karakter di dalam cerita ini adalah murni imajinasi dari author dan bukan karakter yang sesungguhnya. Nama-nama artis yang tertera hanyalah pinjaman semata. so don't bashing dan flaming, this only fiction.

**Cast:**

Choi Siwon

Yoon Eun Hye

Lee Min ho

* * *

><p>Siwon berlari menyusuri koridor sekolah mencari Eun Hye, sedari tadi dia mengirim SMS dan menelepon Eun Hye tetapi tidak di gubris. Siwon ingin memberitahu Eun Hye bahwa dia telah bergabung dengan SM Entertaiment dan akan dilatih menjadi member sebuah grup. Dia ingin orang pertama yang mendengar berita ini adalah Eun Hye tetapi sedari tadi Siwon mencari-cari Eun Hye dan belum juga menemukannya.<p>

Saat Siwon sedang mencari Eun Hye di ruang kelas lantai satu dia mendengar suara piano mengalun lembut yang berasal dari kelas musik di lantai dua. Saat itu juga senyum Siwon mengembang dan menyadari bahwa yang bermain piano itu adalah Eun Hye. Karena alunan piano from the begining until now yang terdengar adalah lagu dari drama Korea kesukaan Eun Hye. Siwon mulai berlari dengan semangat menuju kelas musik untuk menemui Eun Hye.

Sesampai di pintu depan kelas musik, Siwon kehabisan nafas akibat berlari dari lantai satu menuju kelas musik yang jaraknya lumayan jauh. Melihat Siwon yang tiba-tiba saja datang Eun Hye menghentikan permainan pianonya dan menghampiri Siwon.

"Ada apa, semuanya baik-baik saja kan?" Eun Hye manghampiri Siwon yang tertunduk bertumpu dilututnya berusaha mengatur napasnya untuk mulai berbicara.

"Aku...hhhhh..." Siwon masih belum bisa mengatur nafasnya dengan benar.

"Atur nafas mu dulu baru kau bicara." Eun Hye berjalan kearah piano mengambil tasnya dan meraih air mineral.

"Nih minum dulu air ini." Eun Hye menyodorkan air mineral pada Siwon.

Siwon langsung mengambil botol air mineral itu dan meminumnya dengan lahap.

"Wow..aku pikir aku akan mati kehabisan nafas karena berlari mencari mu Eun Hye."

"Hei, apa maksudnya dengan mati kehabisan nafas aku kan tidak hilang kemana-mana. Dan lagi, untuk apa kamu mencari ku?" tanya Eun Hye bingung.

"Aku mencari mu karena ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan. Dan aku ingin kau orang pertama yang mendapat kabar ini dari ku."

Eun Hye semakin penasaran dengan perkataan Siwon tadi, memangnya apa sih yang dia ingin katakan sampai Siwon berlari-lari mencarinya kesetiap kelas.

"Kau tau kan aku sejak dulu ingin menjadi seorang bintang, dan sekarang impian ku itu tidak hanya sekedar mimpi Eun Hye. Aku di terima di SM Entertaiment dan akan memulai debut ku menjadi seorang bintang mulai dari sekarang." Siwon memegang pundak Eun Hye dan mulai memeluk Eun Hye dengan kegembiraan yang meluap-luap.

"Benarkah, bagai mana bisa?" Eun Hye ikut tertular kegembiraan Siwon tetapi juga merasa heran.

"Kau tau kan sekolah kita memang bekerja sama dengan production house ternama di Korea dan salah satunya dalah SME dan ternyata kemarin mereka sedang survei ke sekolah kita untuk mencari bakat-bakat baru. Dan mereka melihat ku sedang berlatih dance di auditorium, mereka menyukai penampilan ku Eun Hye dan mereka merekrut ku menjadi member sebuah grup yang akan direncanakan debut tahun ini. Eun Hye impian ku akan mulai menjadi nyata, kau senang bukan Eun Hye?" Siwon menjelaskan panjang lebar dengan bersemangat.

"Tentu saja aku senang, itu kan impian terbesar mu. Sejak kita masih kecil kau sangat terobsesi menjadi seorang bintang. Ingat tidak kau pernah membuatkan konser kecil untuk ku saat kita berumur 8 tahun. Aku harap konser itu bisa menjadi besar suatu saat nanti dan aku rasa inilah saatnya." Eun Hye tersenyum lembut pada Siwon.

Mendengar perkataan itu Siwon langsung memeluk Eun Hye kembali, masih dengan posisi memeluk Siwon mulai medekatkan wajahnya pada Eun Hye hingga dahi mereka saling bersentuhan. Siwon berkata dengan lembut.

"Semua ini berkat mu, kau kunang-kunang keberuntungan ku yang selalu ada disisi ku. Kau yang selama ini menyemangati ku untuk meraih impian, dan kau juga yang mengajak ku masuk ke sekolah ini bukan. Ini karena mu juga."

"Apa maksud mu karena aku, semua ini berkat kerja keras dan perjuangan mu aku hanya berdiri disamping mu dan menemani mu saja." Eun Hye menyangkal.

"Itu yang lebih penting, kau berdiri disamping ku dan menemaniku. Karena kalau kau tak ada semua ini tidak berarti lagi bagi ku. Jadi tetaplah disisi ku." Siwon mencium dahi Eun Hye dengan lembut. Dan Eun Hye merespon dengan memejamkan mata tangannya masih menggantung di leher Siwon dalam posisi memeluk.

Saat Siwon mulai bergerak turun untuk mencium bibir Eun Hye tiba-tiba saja suara ribut dari beberapa orang datang memasuki ruangan musik. Otomatis Eun Hye dan Siwon langsung memisahkan diri satu sama lain.

"Kenapa Pak Dong Gun selalu menyuruh kita membereskan ruang musik. Padahal kan kita juga memiliki kesibukan lain. Aish.. aku benci sekali guru itu." Seorang pria masuk sambil membawa beberapa alat pembersih.

"Aku rasa semua ini gara-gara kau, kau selalu saja memperlihatkan wajah mesum mu di depan Miss So Young. Padahal kau tau bukan kalau miss So Young dan Pak Jang Dong Gun itu memiliki hubungan khusus." Seorang pria lain masuk menyusul pria pertama.

"Hei..., jangan salahkan aku kalau Miss So Young memiliki body yang hot setiap orang pasti tidak tahan melihatnya bukan hanya aku kau pun juga seperti itu kan. Buktinya kau juga disuruh membersihkan kelas bersama ku." Kedua pria itu tidak menyadari kehadiran Eun Hye dan Siwon dan malah asik berdebat.

"Mwo ? Jangan samakan aku dengan mu. Itu karena kita selalu bersama aku jadi kena imbasnya. Itulah sialnya berteman dengan mu, aku jadi tidak pernah beruntung setiap kali bersama mu."

"Aisshhh...kau sama menyebalkannya dengan si Dong Gun tua itu mengapa kau tidak menjadi temannya saja sana kalian lebih cocok satu sama lain." Si pria pertama mendorong si pria kedua.

Setelah beberapa lama di acuhkan Siwon mulai turun tangan menegur dua orang yang ribut itu "Yaa!... apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini? Apakah kalian tidak punya kerjaan lain selain ribut. Kalian terlihat seperti sepasang suami istri yang sedang ribut tau!" Tegur Siwon.

Kedua pria itu kini mulai menyadari kalau mereka tidak sendiri.

"Siwon Hyung, sedang apa kau disini?" mereka berdua berkata dengan kompaknya.

Eun Hye menahan tawa melihat tingkah lucu dan ekspresi kedua orang itu.

"Aku yang bertanya duluan pada kalian sedang apa kalian berdua disini?"

"Ini Hyung, Pak Dong Gun menyuruh Eun Hyuk membersihkan kelas musik tapi malah aku yang kena imbasnya. Itu sungguh menyebalkan bukan."

"Kenapa kau selalu menyalahkan aku, kau sendiri juga disuruh. Hyung, Dong Hae bodoh ini selalu menimpakan segala kesalahannya pada ku jangan percaya padanya."

Eun Hyuk dan Dong Hae adalah teman terdekat Siwon dan Eun Hye sejak SMP. Mereka lebih muda dari Siwon beberapa bulan. Kedua orang ini sangat dekat satu sama lain seperti pasangan kembar yang tidak bisa dipisahkan. Eun Hye selalu menyebut mereka sebagai EunHae karena kedua pria ini memang tidak bisa dipisahkan seperti sepasang kekasih.

"Baguslah kalian berdua ada disini jadi kita bisa merayakannya bersama sekarang." Eun Hye menepuk tangannya bersemangat.

"Merayakan apa?" lagi-lagi EunHae kompak bersuara.

"Choi Siwon sekarang telah bergabung dengan SM Entertaiment grup dan akan memulai debutnya sebagai bintang." Jelas Eun Hye bersemangat.

"Apakah itu benar Hyung?" tanya Eun Hyuk masih kaget mendengar ucapan Eun Hye. Siwon hanya tersenyum dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Wah, kita benar-benar harus merayakannya. Ayo kita pergi ke kedai Galbi kita rayakan keberhasilan Siwon Hyung dengan makan Galbi dan minum Soju ." Ujar Dong Hae pada semuanya.

"Setuju... ayo kita rayakan dan berpesta semalaman." Ujar Eun Hyuk bersemangat.

"Lalu bagai mana dengan tugas membersihkan kelas musik yang diberikan pak Dong Gun pada kalian?" tanya Siwon pada EunHae.

"Ghwencan , paling juga si tua itu akan mengomel besok. Lagi pula aku malas mengerjakan perintahnya." Ujar Eun Hyuk enteng.

"Betul, betul lebih baik kita tingalkan ruangan ini sebelum si tua Dong Gun itu datang dan memberikan hukuman tambahan pada kita." Usul Dong Hae pada yang lain.

"Anieyo , lebih baik kita membereskan tempat ini dulu dari pada kalian nanti mendapatkan hukuman tambahan dari pak Dong Gun. Lagi pula kenapa kalian ini selalu saja menyebutnya si tua Dong Gun menurut ku pak Dong Gun tidak setua itu bahkan tampak seperti Ajushi pun tidak." Eun Hye tidak setuju dengan usul sembrono Dong Hae.

"Maksud mu dengan kita itu termasuk dengan kau dan aku juga?" Tanya Siwon pada Eun Hye dengan alis yang berkerut heran.

"Tentu saja, apa kau tega melihat mereka membereskan kelas ini berdua saja dan kita hanya menontonya. Pekerjaan akan lebih cepat selsai bila dilakukan bersama." Ujar Eun Hye sambil tersenyum manis pada Siwon.

Eun Hye memang selalu saja menjadi seorang yang taat akan peraturan dan selalu menjadi malaikat diantara para iblis-iblis nakal ini. Melihat senyum Eun Hye yang manis Siwon hanya bisa menghela napas dan pasrah. Karena mana mungkin dia bisa menolak malaikat secantik dia.

"Sudahlah ayo kita bereskan tempat ini sebelum gelap." Siwon mulai bergerak menggulung lengan bajunya untuk bersih-bersih.

"Apa?" lagi-lagi EunHae berkata berbarengan ekspresi mereka kaget bercampur malas dengan rahang yang jatuh terbuka.

"Tunggu apa lagi ayo cepat bereskan!" Bentak Siwon tegas pada EunHae.

"Hyung memang lemah terhadap Eun Hye Nuna ." Gumam Eun Hyuk pelan pada Dong Hae.

"Iya, padahal Eun Hye nuna hanya tersenyum tapi Hyung sudah menyerah takluk seperti itu. Tipe lelaki yang lemah terhadap wanita." Ujar Dong Hae yang di sambut anggukan Eun Hyuk.

"Apa yang kalian bisikkan?" Tegur Siwon pada EunHae.

"Anieyo " Ujar mereka berbarengan dengan ekspresi panik, takut Siwon mendengar omongan mereka.

Keduanya panik dan terburu-buru mengambil lap, sapu, dan pembersih kaca. Saking paniknya Eun Hyuk sampai terpeleset tersandung ember. Saat Eun Hyuk terpeleset tangannya menggapai kaki Dong Hae yang membuat Dong Hae juga terjatuh. Alhasil mereka berdua terjatuh. Dan membuat Eun Hye dan juga Siwon tertawa geli.

** ~to be continued~**

* * *

><p><strong>lama nggak buka ff net hehe baru bisa ngpost ini part sekarang deh..<strong>

**tapi kali ini aku bakal bertekat wat aktif kwok jadi bagi siapa pun yg sudah sempat baca summary true love ini aku harap bisa suka ya sama bab 1 dan seterusnya.**

**jangan lupa comment, comment mu sangat berharga buat q loch.**

**oh iya, buat bee907 gomawo udah nengok ff sederhana q ini n ninggalin jejak.**

**nah ini dia bab 1 nya semoga masih bersedia buat bacanya ya .**

**~chaceu~**


	3. part 2

**BAB II**

**Author: chaceu**

**Disclamer:**

Semua karakter di dalam cerita ini adalah murni imajinasi dari author dan bukan karakter yang sesungguhnya. Nama-nama artis yang tertera hanyalah pinjaman semata. so don't bashing dan flaming, this only fiction.

**Cast:**

**Yoon Eun Hye**

**Choi Siwon**

**Lee Min Ho**

**Lee Hyuk Jae as Eunhyuk**

**Lee Dong Hae**

**Park Shin Hye as Choi Shin Hye**

* * *

><p>Siang hari di lapangan basket sekolah Kirin.<p>

Teriakan para gadis menggema meramaikan suasana lapangan Kirin High School yang penuh sesak. Gadis-gadis muda menjerit tidak karuan meneriakan nama Siwon oppa berkali-kali dan mengambil gambar dengan camera handphone mereka. Siwon sedang bermain basket bersama dengan teman-teman sekelasnya termasuk dengan Dong Hae dan Eun Hyuk. Eun Hye menonton permainan mereka di tempat duduk pemain cadangan.

"Hei siapa gadis yang duduk di bangku cadangan itu? Kenapa dia boleh duduk disana? Membuat iri saja." Tanya Yuri pada Youna yang sedari tadi sedang memotret Siwon.

"Kau tidak tau siapa dia? Apakah kau benar fans berat Choi Siwon?" Youna mencibir sambil terus memotret.

"Tentu saja aku fans beratnya aku sangat menyukainya sejak aku masih dalam kandungan ibu ku, kau tau." Jawab Yuri membela dirinya.

"Pabo .. bagai mana kau bisa menjadi fansnya sebelum kau lahir kedunia ini. Aish...dasar kau ini. Kau harus lebih sering up date tentang berita Choi Siwon kalau kau ingin menjadi fansnya. Dia itu Yoon Eun Hye yeoja chingu oppa Siwon." Jelas Youna pada Yuri.

"Mwo? Siwon oppa sudah punya yeoja chingu? Beruntung sekali gadis itu, memang apa kelebihan gadis itu sih sampai-sampai dia menjadi yeoja chingunya Siwon oppa?" Yuri merasa kaget sekaligus iri pada Eun Hye.

"Aku juga tidak tau, tapi aku dengar mereka sudah berpacaran jauh sejak Siwon oppa menjadi bintang. Padahal menurut ku aku lebih baik dari pada gadis itu. Apa yang Siwon oppa lihat dari dia sih?" Cibir Youna pada Eun Hye.

"Eun Hye unnie jauh lebih baik daripada dua gadis pabo seperti kalian. Lagi pula Eun Hye unnie bukan gadis sembarangan seperti yang kalian kira. Dia murid dari maesto Kang Gun Wo seniman musik nomer satu di Korea. Lebih baik kalian bercermin dulu sebelum mencibir orang." Seorang gadis menyela pembicaraan Youna dan Yuri dari belakang.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Yuri merasa heran sekaligus terhina

"Yuri, sudah!" Youna menahan Yuri yang hendak maju mendamprak si gadis itu.

"Jeongmal mianhaeyo unnie kami tadi hanya asal bicara." Youna mebusurkan badanya tanda meminta maaf pada gadis itu.

"Jaga ucapan kalian, jangan sering menggunjingkan orang dibelakang!" si gadis melewati Yuri dan Youna dengan angkuh dan berjalan menuju lapangan.

"Aisshh... kenapa kau tadi menahan ku, padahal kalau tidak aku pasti sudah menjambak rambut gadis itu. Dan kenapa kau malah meminta maaf padanya sih?" Tanya Yuri kesal pada Youna.

"Kau bahkan tidak tau dia juga! Yuri, setelah ini kau harus membeli majalah tentang kehidupan Choi Siwon, paling tidak searching tentang profil Choi Siwon. Kenapa kau menjadi fansnya tapi tidak tau sedikit pun tentang dia sih." Keluh Youna panjang lebar.

"Memang apa hubungannya dia dengan Choi Siwon?" tanya Yuri masih penasaran.

"Dia itu Choi Shin Hye adik perempuan Choi Siwon." Jelas Youna.

"Mwo? Yang benar saja, gadis tadi itu adik dari Choi Siwon? Mana mungkin, mereka bahkan tidak mirip. Kau jangan berbohong pada ku Youna." Ujar Yuri tidak percaya.

"Jelas saja tidak mirip mereka kan berbeda ayah cuman satu ibu. Itu sih yang aku dengar dari gossip yang beredar di internet." Bisik Youna pada Yuri.

"Wow, kau benar-benar pegossip ulung Youna." Ujar Yuri kagum atau lebih tepatnya meledek.

"Itu aku lakukan karena aku fans berat Choi Siwon. Tidak seperti mu, mengaku fans tapi tidak tau apa-apa." Youna kembali keaktifitas sebelumnya memotret Siwon yang sedang bermain basket.

Yuri memanyunkan bibirnya, tetapi beberapa saat kemudian kembali berteriak nama Siwon saat Siwon menshoot bola yang akhirnya masuk ke keranjang

* * *

><p>Shin Hye datang menghampiri Eun Hye dengan membawakan sekantung keresek besar berisi minuman kaleng yang dibelinya tadi.<p>

"Kenapa kau begitu lama, tau begitu aku ikut membeli minuman bersama mu tadi. Aku merasa kurang nyaman disini sendiri." Eun Hye tersenyum sambil membantu Shin Hye membawakan keresek minuman kaleng.

"_Unnie_ ini aneh sekali, banyak gadis yang ingin berada di posisi _unnie_ bahkan mereka rela saling cakar atau bahkan saling bunuh untuk berada diposisi _unnie_ tapi anehnya _unnie _malah merasa kurang nyaman." Ujar Shin Hye merasa heran.

"Kau ini melebih-lebihkan sekali (kalau bahasa kitanya sich lebay hehe), aku hanya merasa bosan karena tidak ada kau Shin Hye." Ujar Eun Hye mendekatkan diri pada Shin Hye.

"Ada sedikit insiden kecil yang menghadang ku tadi di jalan. Eh, _Unnie_ kau paling suka jus buah persik bukan? Aku tadi membelikannya satu untuk mu." Shin Hye mengaduk-aduk kantung belanjaan mencari kaleng jus buah persik. Setelah menemukan kaleng jus buah persik Shin Hye memberikannya pada Eun Hye.

"_Gomawo_ Shin Hye-ah, kau memang _dongsaeng_ yang paling mengerti aku."

Eun Hye mencubit pipi Shin Hye berterima kasih sekaligus gemas padanya.

"Iya, iya aku tau aku begitu lucu tapi tidak usah sampai mencubit pipi ku seperti ini dong _unnie_ sakit nih." Shin Hye mengelus pipinya yang tadi habis dicubit.

"Iya dech _dongsaeng_ ku yang lucu. Eh, memangnya ada insiden apa tadi sampai kau lama sekali?" tanya Eun Hye tertarik.

"Ah, lebih baik kau tidak usah tau _unnie_ ini demi kebaikan mu juga."

"Kau membuat ku semakin penasaran Shin Hye, ayolah katakan pada ku kejadian apa itu! Ayolah, ayolah!" Pinta Eun Hye sambil merengek seperti bayi.

"Hei siapa disini yang menjadi _dongsaeng_ aku atau kau _unnie_?" Ledek Shin Hye sambil tertawa.

"Baiklah tapi kau harus sabar mendengarnya karena ini menyinggung tentang diri mu _unnie_." Ujar Shin Hye kali ini serius.

"Hubungannya dengan ku? Baiklah, apa itu?" Ucap Eun Hye antusias

"Aku tadi melabrak dua orang _yeoja_ _pabo_ yang meremehkan mu, aku benci mereka meremehkan mu seolah-oleh kau mengambil hak mereka." Shin Hye meledak marah saat menceritakan kejadian tadi.

Sesaat setelah Shin Hye menceritakan kejadian tadi Eun Hye bukannya marah tapi malah tertawa sambil memegang perutnya karena tidak kuat menahan tawa.

"_Unnie_ kenapa kau malah tertawa, mereka itu sudah meremehkan mu" Jelas Shin Hye kesal.

Eun Hye berusaha menghentikan tawanya.

"Kau mengatakannya seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang serius yang membuat ku sangat penasaran. Dan ternyata hanya itu, aku sudah membayangkan kalau kau disergap berandalan atau tidak bertemu dengan pangeran tampan. Ya paling tidak sesuatu hal yang menarik lah." Eun Hye manatap Shin Hye dengan pandangan geli karena memikirkan bayangannya tadi.

"_Unnie_ ini bagai mana, bukannya marah malah membayangkan yang aneh-aneh. Sudahlah, paling tidak aku sudah melabrak mereka biar mereka kapok." Ujar Shin Hye kesal.

"Shin Hye, kau memang sudah melabrak dua gadis itu, tapi tetap saja penggemar Siwon yang tidak menyukai ku diluaran sana itu masih banyak. Memangnya kamu mau melabrak mereka satu persatu." Eun Hye menahan geli.

"Setidaknya mereka tidak harus menjelek-jelekkan mu kan. Aku benci dengan orang yang beraninya hanya dibelakang." Shin Hye masih kesal.

"Ya itulah resikonya nyaman tidak nyama aku harus menerimanya bukan. Sudahlah Shin Hye jangan kesal terus nih minum cola ini biar mendinginkan kekesalan mu." Eun Hye menempelkan kaleng Cola dingin kepipi Shin Hye.

"Dingin _Unnie_..." Shin Hye mengigil saat kaleng cola dingin menyentuh pipinya.

Mereka pun tertawa bersama sambil melanjutkan menonton para _namja_ yang sedang asik bermain basket.

Di dalam hatinya Eun Hye merasa sedih mendengar diluaran sana ternyata banyak yang membencinya hanya karena dia kekasih dari Choi Siwon. Eun Hye memang sudah menyadari pasti hubunganya dengan Siwon tidak akan semulus sebelum Siwon menjadi bintang. Yang bisa Eun Hye lakukan hanya menghela nafas dan memaklumi semuanya. _Ghwencanayo_ semua akan baik-baik saja ujar Eun Hye dalam hati.

* * *

><p><strong>~Kamar Kecil perempuan Kirin High School~<strong>

"Kau lihat Siwon tadi di lapangan basket tidak?" tanya seorang gadis pada temannya.

"Iya tadi aku melihatnya, dia sangat tampan bukan. Aku tidak berhenti menjerit saat dia mulai membuka kemejanya dan hanya memakai t-shirt tampa lengang. Dia terlihat sangat keren." Si gadis yang lainnya menjerit menimpali si gadis yang satunya.

Saat itu Eun Hye sedang berada di dalam kamar kecil, dia tersenyum mendengar para gadis yang terdengar tergila-gila pada Siwon.

"Tapi sayang dia sudah punya _yeoja chingu_." Si gadis pertama menghela nafas sedih.

"Maksud mu Yoon Eun Hye dari seni musik itu ya, kalau menurut ku sih dia gadis yang aneh dia tidak pantas menjadi _yeoja chingu_nya Siwon. Bahkan aku dengar di situs internet dia mendapat kecaman dari para fans Siwon. Aku sih berdoa supaya mereka cepat putus." Si gadis kedua berbicara menghadap ke cermin sambil membetulkan rambutnya.

Sementara itu Eun Hye hanya terdiam di kamar kecil sambil mendengarkan gadis-gadis di luar yang membicarakan dia.

"Kalau dia memiliki pikiran dia seharusnnya berfikir kalau dia itu tidak pantas dengan Siwon. Iya tidak?" si gadis yang kedua tertawa

"Iya betul, aku setuju dengan mu." Si gadis pertama ikut tertawa juga.

Eun Hye menarik nafas dan membuka pintu kamar kecil lalu berjalan ke arah wastafel untuk mencuci tangan. Kedua gadis itu menatap Eun Hye dengan pandangan kaget bercampur takut. Setelah Eun Hye membasuh tangannya dia mengambil tisu dan melirik kedua gadis yang tadi membicarakannya. Eun Hye hanya menatap mereka beberapa saat dengan pandangan menyelidik lalu terseyum pada mereka. Kedua gadis itu heran melihat sikap Eun Hye pada mereka, karena mereka kira Eun Hye akan marah karena perkataan mereka tadi. Setelah itu Eun Hye berjalan keluar kamar kecil dengan wajah cerah seperti biasanya seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Kedua gadis itu masih diam ditempat karena merasa kaget dan hanya saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Apa dia mendengar apa yang kita katakan tadi?" tanya si gadis pertama.

Si gadis kedua hanya mengankat bahunya tanda tidak tau.

* * *

><p>Eun Hye berencana pergi ke ruang musik untuk berlatih biola, karena hanya itu satu-satunya cara yang bisa membuat hatinya tentram dan nyaman. Eun Hye sebenarnya merasakan ketidak nyamanan antara hubungannya dengan Siwon semenjak Siwon menjadi populer. Hanya saja Eun Hye selalu menyangkal semua itu dari pikirannya, dia selalu saja berusaha untuk berfikir positif dan merasa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tidak ada orang yang tau tentang kegelisannya kecuali dirinya sendiri tidak juga Siwon.<p>

Suara ponsel Eun Hye berdering mengagetkan Eun Hye yang sedang melamun. Layar ponsel menunjukan bahwa itu Siwon yang memanggil.

"_Yeoboseyo.."_

"Eun Hye-ah... aku rasa aku tidak bisa mengantar mu pulang kali ini. Manager ku menelepon, dan aku harus ada di studio SBS sekarang juga. Kau tidak apa-apa kan pulang sendiri kali ini?"

Eun Hye diam sesaat seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Eun Hye-ah?" tanya Siwon.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau tidak usah khawatir aku bisa pulang dengan Shin Hye nanti. Siwon... apa kau ingat hari ini hari apa?"

"Kalau tidak salah hari ini hari kamis bukan? Memangnya ada apa dengan hari ini? Seingat ku ini bukan hari ulang tahun mu kan."

"Sudahlah lupakan saja, aku hanya asal bicara. Sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap, nanti kau bisa terlambat kalau lama menelpon ku."

"Baiklah jaga diri mu, nanti malam aku akan menelepon mu kembali. Sampai nanti."

Eun Hye menutup ponselnya dan terdiam.

"Dia tidak ingat." Gumam Eun Hye lirih.

* * *

><p>Shin Hye berlari menghampiri Eun Hye dari belakang.<p>

"_Unnie_...! sedang apa kau berdiri melamun disini?" peluk Shin Hye dari belakang mengagetkan Eun Hye yang sedang melamun.

"Shin Hye... kau membuat jantung ku hampir copot." Eun Hye menatap Shin Hye kaget sambil memukul bahu Shin Hye.

"Suruh siapa _unnie_ melamun, jadinya aku kagetkan saja sekalian." Shin Hye menyengir jail.

"Dasar _dongsaeng_ yang nakal." Eun Hye mencubit pipi Shin Hye dengan gemas.

"Aduduh...sakit _unnie ." _keluh Shin Hye sambil mengelus pipinya.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang _namja_ tampan yang datang menghampiri mereka sambil memanggil nama Shin Hye.

"Shin Hye... kau membuat ku menunggu lama. Sebenarnya jadi tidak kau pulang bersama ku?" _namja_ tampan itu datang menghampiri mereka.

"Sukkie tidak bisa kah kau menunggu ku sebentar. Aku kan sedang berbicara dengan Eun Hye _unnie._" Bentak Shin Hye pada _namja _tampan yang dipanggil Sukkie itu.

Sukkie adalah panggilan Shin Hye kepada pacarnya Jang Geun Seok. Mereka baru saja jadian sebulan yang lalu. Jang Geun Seok adalah teman dekat Siwon saat latihan basket, dia juga mengenal Eun Hye dengan sangat baik karena mereka sama-sama murid dari Maestro Kang.

"Aissshh, aku menunggu mu di luar dari tadi. Dan kau menyuruh ku menunggu lagi. Memangnya apa yang kalian bicarakan tidak bisa bicaranya nanti saja. Aku sudah mati kebosanan menunggumu di luar sana Shin Hye." Teriak Sukkie kesal pada Shin Hye.

"_Pabo_... tidak usah berteriak seperti itu telinga ku tidak tuli Sukkie. Iya aku sebentar lagi selsai." Teriak Shin Hye tidak kalah kerasnya dengan Sukkie.

"Sudah...sudah.. kalian ini seperti anjing dan kucing saja aku heran kenapa kalian bisa berpacaran. Shin Hye... sudahlah Geun Seok sudah menunggu lama tuh. Kasihan dia kalau harus menunggu lagi."

"Kau dengar itu Shin Hye." Ujar Geun Seok merasa dibela sambil menatap Shin Hye menang. Shin Hye melotot sambil memanyunkan bibirnya kesal pada Sukkie

"Kenapa kau sendirian mana Siwon, bukannya dia seharusnya mengantar mu pulang kenapa aku tidak melihatnya?" Ujar Geun Seok pada Eun Hye sambil melirik kiri kanan mencari Siwon.

"Dia tidak bisa mengatarkan ku pulang, manajernya menelpon katanya dia harus cepat-cepat ke studio SBS untuk shooting program SUJU terbaru." Ujar Eun Hye lirih tetapi sambil tersenyum..

"_Mwo_... Bagai mana bisa _oppa_ meninggalkan mu sendiri disini. Aissshh.. dasar si _oppa_ ini aku akan menelpon dia dan memarahinya." Shin Hye mengeluarkan ponselnya dan bersiap untuk menelpon Siwon.

"_Hajima**[1]**... _tidak usah menelponnya Shin Hye aku tidak apa-apa kok. Lagi pula dia pasti sekarang sedang sibuk dan tidak bisa menjawab telpon mu sekarang." Cegah Eun Hye sambil memegang tangan Shin Hye yang memegang ponsel.

"_Unnie_, kau terlalu baik padanya kalau kau seperti ini terus dia akan terus mengulangi kesalahnya pada mu. Baiklah, sekarang mungkin _oppa_ tidak akan aku marahi tapi nanti di rumah aku akan memarahinya. Sementara ini kau pulang bersama ku saja _unnie. _Biarkan saja Sukkie pulang sendiri diakan menggunakan motor. Ya, kan Sukkie?" Shin Hye menyikut perut Geun Seok meminta persetujuan.

" Aduh... sakit..." Geun Seok mengerang kesakitan sambil memandang Shin Hye.

"Kamu bisa pulang sendiri kan Sukkie?" Shin Hye melotot memandang Geun Seok.

Geun Seok masih memegangi perutnya yang sakit disikut oleh Shin Hye sambil memandangnya marah.

"Iya, iya aku bisa pulang sendiri." Jawab Geun Seok pasrah.

"Tidak usah, kau pulang saja duluan bersama Geun Seok aku mau berlatih sebentar di ruang musik. Aku perlu berlatih untuk ujian musik nanti. Kalau kau menunguku pasti bakalan bosan lebih baik kau pulang saja duluan bersama Geun Seok."

"Terus membiarkan mu pulang sendirian bagai mana nanti kalau ada fans Siwon yang berbuat jahat pada mu seperti waktu itu. Dia mengikuti mu dari sekolah sampai rumah dan meneror mu dengan surat-surat ancaman. Itu menakutkan... apa kau tidak takut?" Geun Seok bergidik membayangkan kejadian dulu.

"Benar _unnie_ apa kata Sukkie apa kau tidak takut itu, waktu itu kau selalu diantar _oppa_ kali ini tidak ada _oppa_ bersama mu aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada mu. Ini semua salah _oppa_ apa dia tidak khawatir pada mu apa. Aku benar akan memarahinya nanti." Shin Hye geram sendiri pada Siwon.

"Aku akan meminta kakak ku untuk menjemput ku nanti. Itu akan lebih baik bukan. Jadi kalian tidak usah berlebihan seperti itu sudah sana aku akan baik-baik saja." Eun Hye mendorong Geun Seok dan Shin Hye berbarengan untuk menyuruh mereka pergi.

"Baiklah kalau itu aku setuju, berjanjilah pada ku kau akan menelpon kakak mu dan tidak pulang sendiri OK." Shin Hye menyodorkan kelingkingnya pada Eun Hye.

Awalnya Eun Hye ragu tapi akhirnya mengaitkan klingkingnya pada Shin Hye dan tersenyum tulus. Sementara itu Geun Seok hanya mengeleng dan bergumam "dasar perempuan."

Shin Hye akhirnya pulang bersama Geun Seok naik motor, meninggalkan Eun Hye digedung sekolah Kirin yang masih dipenuhi oleh murid yang akan bersiap pulang.

Eun Hye menghela nafas dan mulai mengeluarkan ponsel untuk menelpon kakaknya.

Eun Hye menunggu seseorang mengangkat teleponnya di sebrang sana.

"_Yeoboseyo..."_

"_Oppa_... ini Eun Hye bisakah kau menjemput ku nanti sekitar jam 19.00 di sekolah selsai aku latihan musik?" Pinta Eun Hye pada kakak laki-lakinya itu.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Siwon bukannya dia yang biasa mengantar mu?" tanya suara disebrang sana penasaran.

"Dia sedang ada shooting di SBS jadi tidak bisa mengantar ku." Jawab Eun Hye sambil memain-mainkan rambutnya.

"Baiklah aku akan menjemput mu nanti jam 19.00 telepon aku lagi kalau kau sudah selasai." Jawab kakaknya dari sebrang sana.

Eun Hye menutup flip ponselnya kemudian berjalan menuju ruang musik.

**~to be continued~**

* * *

><p><strong>okehhh kawan update langsung 2 bab butuh comment kalian pleasee!<strong>

**tp klo gak ada sama sekali ff ini bkl stuck in the chapter 3 ajah dech mo gmn lagi klo emang gak ada yg suka ngapain dilanjutin kan mending cari inspirasi ff baru iya khn iya khn ,**

**so bagi yang berminta ff ini lanjut silahkan comment...**


	4. part 3

**TRUE LOVE**

**Part 3**

**Author: chaceu**

**Disclamer:**

Semua karakter di dalam cerita ini adalah murni imajinasi dari author dan bukan karakter yang sesungguhnya. Nama-nama artis yang tertera hanyalah pinjaman semata. so don't bashing dan flaming, this only fiction.

**Cast:**

**Choi Siwon**

**Yoon Eun Hye**

**Lee Min ho**

**Park Shin Hye as Choi Shin Hye**

**Jang Geun Seok as Sukkie**

**Kim Bum as Yoon Kim Bum**

* * *

><p><strong>~Shinwa School~<strong>

Yoon Kim Bum selsai menjawab telponya dan berjalan menghampiri teman-temannya yang sedang beristirahat di lapangan footsal sekolah Shinwa. Mereka selsai bermain footsal sehabis pelajaran sekolah. Sekolah Shinwa adalah sekolah elit yang memiliki fasilitas atletik terlengkap di Korea. Di mulai dari gedung footsal, kolam renang, lapangan Basket, gedung iceketing, Panahan, berkuda, dan juga lapangan tembak tersedia di sana. Sekolah ini lebih menekankan dalam bidang atletik dan banyak mencetak atlet-atlet Korea nomer satu. (sangat berbeda dengan Sekolah Kirin yang lebih memfokuskan murid-muridnya dalam bidang Seni).

"Pasti itu tadi Seo Eun yang menelepon, Kau akan memberi hadiah apa pada dia? Aku dengar dari Hye Sun sekarang dia ulang tahun." Tanya Kim Joon saat Kim Bum yang menghampiri mereka.

"Ommona ! Aku lupa membeli hadiah ulang tahun untuk Seo Eun." Kim Bum teringat sambil menepuk dahinya.

"Aissshh... kebiasaan mu itu tidak pernah hilang selalu saja lupa. Aku aneh mengapa kau tidak pernah melupakan nama mu." Ledek Kim Hyun Joong pada Kim Bum.

"Kau sudah mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya belum?" tanya Lee Min Hoo yang sedang bersandar di punggung Kim Joon kelelahan.

"Aarghh, mati aku, pantas saja dari tadi dia tidak menelpon ku dan mengacuhkan ku terus pas di kelas. Rupanya dia marah karena aku tidak ingat ulang tahunnya. Aku harus buru-buru mencari hadiah untuknya." Kim Bum cepat-cepat membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Loh, jadi yang tadi menelpon bukan Seo Eun?" tanya Kim Joon.

"Itu tadi dongsaeng ku Eun Hye dia minta dijemput jam 7 nanti di sekolahnya. Aissshh... aku lupa hal itu. Bagai mana aku bisa keburu mencari hadiah untuk Seo Eun kalau harus menjemput Eun Hye dulu. Aigho ... bagai mana ini?" Kim Bum mulai panik dan mengacak-acak rambutnya sambil berjalan mondar-mandir.

"Tenanglah, kau membuat ku pusing dengan berjalan mondar mandir seperti itu." Keluh Hyun Joong.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang kau tidak tau bagaimana sifat Seo Eun. Bisa-bisa dia mengacuhkan ku selama sebulan kalau dia tau aku lupa hari ulang tahunnya." Ujar Kim Bum tetap mondar-mandir.

"Kalau begitu aku saja yang menjemput adik mu Eun Hye, adikmu perempuan kan?" Kim Joon menawarakan diri dengan senang hati.

"_Andhwe_ !" Jawab Kim Bum cepat

"_Waeyo_ ?" Kim Joon terkejut bercampur heran.

"Aku tidak percaya pada mu kau itu Play Boy. Menyerahkan Eun Hye pada mu sama saja membiarkan dia masuk ke kandang buaya. Walau pun Eun Hye sudah punya pacar tetap saja aku tidak percaya pada mu." Masih tetap modar mandir tapi pandangan menatap Kim Joon tajam.

"Hei... aku tidak seburuk itu tau." Kim Joon melempar handuk pada KimBum

"Hyun Joong apa kau bisa menjemput adik ku Eun Hye?"

"_Mian_ .. aku ada janji dengan So Min jam 7 nanti." Hyun Joong meminta maaf pada Kim Bum karena dia juga memiliki janji dengan _yeoja chingu_-nya.

"_Aigo_...siapa yang akan membantuku kalau begitu?" ucap Kim bum frustasi.

Kini yang tersisa tinggal Min ho, dan semua mata menatap Min Ho yang sedang menalikan sepatunya.

"Kenapa kalian semua menatap ku?" Tanya Lee Min Ho heran.

Kim Bum mulai mendekati Min Ho, dan merangkul selayaknya seorang saudara lelaki.

"Min Ho, kau tau kan kita ini sudah berteman sejak lama dan sudah seperti saudara kandung. Kita biasa membantu satu sama lain selayaknya saudara kandung sebenarnya." Kim Bum menggunakan taktik rayuan agar Min Ho bersedia membantunya.

"Sudahlah, jangan bertele-tele dan singkirkan tangan mu dari ku itu membuat ku merinding. Dimana aku harus menjemput adik mu?" Min Ho menyingkirkan tangan Kim Bum dan menjauh darinya.

"Min Ho kau memang teman ku yang paling baik. Jemput dia di SMA Kirin jam 7 bilang padanya aku tidak bisa datang karena ada urusan dengan pelatih ku. Aku akan memberitau dia lewat SMS nanti." Kim Bum bergegas pergi mencari hadiah untuk Seo Eun.

"Hei Buman, bagaimana aku bisa menemukan adik mu. Aku kan belum pernah bertemu dengannya." Teriak Min Ho pada Kim Bum yang berlari hampir jauh dari gedung _footsal_.

"Gampang, kau tinggal cari ke ruang private musik kelas 11 dia pasti berada disana sedang berlatih musik." Teriak Kim Bum tanpa menoleh dan terus berlari menjauh.

* * *

><p><strong>~Kirin Art School~<strong>

**POV Yoon Eun Hye**

Saat bermain alat musik apapun itu entah itu piano, biola, maupun flute aku selalu merasa nyaman dan rileks. Aku seakan melupakan semua masalah ku, seakan jiwa ku memang seharusnya berada di musik. Maestro Kang pernah berkata pada ku jika musik adalah jiwa mu maka musik itu akan mengikuti setiap perasaan yang kau rasakan. Aku rasa itu benar, karena setiap aku merasa sedih baik aku memainkan irama cepat itu akan terdengar sendu dan mengikuti susana hati ku saat itu juga.

Sekarang itu pun terjadi pada ku, aku bermain lagu liberstratum dengan biola ku selama 1 jam. Aku melampiaskan kesedihan ku dengan cara ini, aku kecewa dengan keadaan ku sekarang. Karena hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan. Pikiran ku mulai melayang dan kembali kemasa lalu.

**Flashback**

"Eun Hye-ah apa kau suka tempat ini?" Siwon duduk di atas pasir putih bersama dengan Eun Hye menikmati hembusan angin pantai di malam hari musim panas.

"Ya aku suka tempat ini, dari mana kau tau tempat seindah ini?" Eun Hye memandang langit pantai yang bertabur bintang.

"Ini belum seberapa, tunggu saja beberapa saat lagi kau akan melihat sesuatu yang lebih indah dari langit dan pemandangan pantai ini." Jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Cinca, apa itu? Kau membuat ku penasaran saja Siwon-ah." Eun Hye memiringkan kepalanya tanda dia sangat penasaran.

"Kalau begitu tutup mata mu dulu, soalnya sebentar lagi mereka akan muncul." Siwon berjalan kebelakang Eun Hye dan menutup mata Eun Hye dari belakang.

"Mereka? Memangnya siapa mereka? Choi Siwon kau membuat ku semakin penasaran ayolah beritahu aku apa itu." Eun Hye mulai merengek seperti anak kecil meminta permennya. Sementara itu Siwon masih terus menutup mata Eun Hye dari belakang sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak akan memberitahu mu, karena kau akan melihatnya sendiri. Tada..." Siwon mulai membuka tangannya sehingga Eun Hye dapat melihat kembali.

Eun Hye terkejut ketika melihat ada begitu banyak kunang-kunang beterbangan disekitarnya. Dia hanya menatap Siwon dan terseyum kemudiam kembali menatap para kunang-kunang.

"Ini untuk mu." Siwon menyerahkan botol kecil berisi dua ekor kunang-kunang yang berpendar indah didalamnya.

"Apa ini, kenapa kau memasukan dua ekor kunang-kunang kedalam botol kecil?" Tanya Eun Hye heran.

"Karena tempat ini memiliki legenda tersendiri." Jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum.

"Legenda? Apa hubungannya dengan kunang-kunang dalam botol?" Eun Hye bertanya sambil melihat botol yang berisi kunang-kunang itu.

"Tentu saja ada, pantai ini dinamakan Fireflies yang artinya kunang-kunang. Pantai ini memiliki legenda sendiri, dulu ada sepasang kekasih yang selalu bertemu dipantai ini. Mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain suatu saat malaikat waktu memisahkan mereka karena iri pada cinta kasih mereka. Mereka selalu datang kepantai ini tetapi anehnya tidak pernah bertemu karena terpisah oleh waktu. Kehidupan mereka menjadi suram karena terpisah. Tapi mereka terus saja datang ke pantai yang sama sampai akhirnya mereka menjadi tua dan meninggal. Roh mereka berubah menjadi kunang-kunang dan selalu bertemu dipantai ini. Karena legenda itu setiap pasangan yang melepaskan dua ekor kunang-kunang disini maka cinta mereka akan abadi seperti legenda itu." Siwon selsai bercerita lalu memandang Eun Hye yang sedari tadi menatapnya.

Eun Hye memandang Siwon beberapa saat kemudian Eun Hye mulai tertawa geli.

"Apanya yang lucu, kenapa kau tertawa?" alis Siwon berkerut heran melihat sahabatnya itu tertawa setelah mendengar ceritanya.

"Kau bercerita panjang lebar tentang sebuah legenda, melihat ekspresi mu itu kau pantas sekali menjadi seorang pendongeng Siwon-ah." Eun Hye terus saja tertawa sambil memegang perutnya.

"Sebenarnya bukan cerita itu yang mau aku ceritakan pada mu..."

Diam beberapa saat, sementara Eun Hye masih berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Aku cuma ingin bilang... Saranghaeyo ... Eun Hye-ah, maukah kau menjadi Yeoja Chingu ku?"

Kali ini Eun Hye berhenti tertawa dan menatap Siwon dengan kaget.

"Mwo?" jawab Eun Hye terkejut.

"Mau kah kau menjadi yeoja Chingu ku?" Siwon mengulangi.

Eun Hye hanya menatap Siwon dengan ekspresi terkejut. Semantara itu Siwon menanti jawaban Eun Hye dengan cemas. Tampa diduga Eun Hye langsung memeluk Siwon dan berkata.

"Dasar Pabo aku sudah lama menunggu mu mengatakan itu. Mengapa kau lama sekali untuk menyadari nya."

Siwon kaget saat Eun Hye tiba-tiba memeluknya tetapi lega dengan kata-katanya. Ia pun tersenyum dan balas memeluk Eun Hye.

Malam itu kunang-kunang bersinar terang dan berkerumun mengelilingi mereka. Menciptakan suasana indah dan magic bagi keduanya.

**Flashback End**

Permainan biola ku berhenti bersama dengan lamunan ku. Ini tepat dua tahun masa jadian ku dengan Siwon. Hari ini dua tahun yang lalu Siwon menyatakan perasaannya pada ku di Pantai_ Firefiles_. Sayangnya Siwon tidak ingat akan hari ini, aku hanya bisa menghela nafas dan memaklumi segala sesuatunya. Walau sebenarnya hati ku merasa sedih karenanya.

Tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara gaduh seperti suara drum dan bass yang terjatuh, dan saat aku memeriksa ke arah suara gaduh itu ternyata ada seorang namja yang terjatuh menimpa alat musik drum dan bass yang mengakibatkan suara berisik.

"Siapa kau?" teriak ku pada namja asing itu sambil berjalan mendekatinya.

Namja itu berteriak kesakitan dan melihat ku dengan ekspresi terkejut.

**~to be continued~**

* * *

><p><strong>Rada ngebosenin ya cerita ini soalnya emang lagi gak mood wat nerusin ini ff cz lagi dapet inspirasi buat ff yang laen dengan main cast berbeda. hoho *author labil gak bener*<strong>

**okeh klo ada yg berminat ff ini lanjut mari silahkan comment ^^**

**~chaceu~**


End file.
